


Aurora e Pôr do sol

by Molsinportuguese (mols)



Series: ~ Antigas & em Português ~ [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/Molsinportuguese
Summary: John se casou, portanto, Sherlock e ele não estão trabalhando mais juntos, ou estão?





	1. De Volta ao Início

**Author's Note:**

> Eu misturei na minha imaginação o filme, a série e o livro que falam sobre Sherlock Holmes e seu fiel amigo Dr. Watson. É uma fanfic slash, com sexo, violência, palavrões e etc. Se não gosta de vê-los juntos, não precisa ler. Publicado em 2012 em ff.net.

_Narração por John Watson_

  
Eram 17:00 quando o ouvi entrar:

\- Não entendo porque colocar as chaves embaixo do tapete. É tão óbvio! - gritou ele, caminhando pela sala.

Minha mulher gemeu, e falou baixinho para mim:

\- Vai, vai mandá-lo ir embora. - e revirou-se na cama, enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro, chateada. Olhei pela janela, e suspirei. Por que é que ele fazia isso o tempo todo? Me sentei, e levantei mal-humorado, vestido de samba-canção, e de regata branca larga fui ao encontro de meu amigo. Com os olhos semi-cerrados, estranhando a claridade.

Abri a porta, e a encostei. Fui em direção a ele:

\- O que você quer? - disse um pouco ríspido, com uma das mãos sobre a testa, e os olhos ainda cerrados com a cabeça virada para o lado.

\- É assim que se fala com um velho amigo? - fingiu-se magoado pela minha má-recepção. - Eu vim dar boas vindas de volta, Watson.

\- Um dia após a minha lua de mel?

\- O que há de mal nisso? - sorriu com aquele sorriso de sempre, não pudi deixar de rir, mesmo que um pouco amargo.

\- Ok. Boa tarde, Sherlock. - disse rindo ao ver a cara dele de desapontamento.

\- Temos um novo caso.

\- Temos, como NÓS temos?

\- Você é meu assistente.

\- Não mais, estou casado, _cotidiano, fútil e tributável_. - mostrei-lhe a aliança, de alguma forma ele não gostou de vê-la.

\- E como eu vou fazer sem meu médico? 

\- Arrume outro... - falei sem pestanejar. Mas fiquei um pouco arrependido, não pela feição que surgiu no rosto de meu amigo, mas por sentir ciúmes, de que alguém ficasse no meu lugar. 

\- Ok, você que sabe. Eu estarei sempre no mesmo lugar. - disse, se virando, a passos curtos e vagarosos, com uma sensação de estar, mesmo que minimamente, esperançoso de que viesse alguma ressalva minha, a qual, nunca veio.

Tinha, depois de alguns meses, e depois de algumas aplicações: uma farmácia, e um consultório próprio. O dinheiro que arranjei nos casos de Holmes me rendeu uma pequena fortuna que pudi aplicar e fazer meus próprios negócios. Hoje, estava eu lá, no consultório, esperando um paciente, que eu veria daqui meia-hora. Estava distraído, não pensava em medicina, nem em química, ou em qualquer outra ciência, talvez... a ciência da dedução. Fazia meses que eu não via meu antigo amigo, e eu, com tantas coisas a fazer, não percebi a sua ausência, e ele parece que não também. Ele vinha periodicamente, nunca me esquecia, nunca nos esquecia, minha mulher não deixava de ficar brava, ele não deixava de se irritar com ela, mas eu, intimamente, ria, me sentia bem quisto sendo puxado de um lado para o outro, como se eu fosse precioso demais para ser compartilhado. Sorri, e minha secretária percebeu, ao entrar na sala:  
  
\- Daqui a ...  
  
\- Daqui... - consultei o relógio - 20 minutos, Sr. Johnson. - sorri, e ela riu.  
  
\- Exatamente, Doutor. Perdoe-me, me esqueço o quanto o senhor é atencioso. - sorriu de modo envergonhado, com as bochechas branquinhas beirando ao vermelho.  
  
\- Não faz mal, criança. - disse, arrumando meus papeis, ainda sorrindo. - Posso lhe pedir um favor? - disse a encarando.  
  
\- Cla-claro, Senhor...Dr. Watson. - sorriu ela, quase deixando os papeis caírem de suas mãos. - O que você quiser. Senhor...  
  
\- Vá a Baker Street, e mande-me um recado. Para Sherlock Holmes. 221B. - sorri, contente pela premissa de voltar a vê-lo. - Diga a ele que desejo vê-lo.  
  
\- Baker Street, 221B. - disse ela prontamente.  
  
\- Para Sherlock Holmes.  
  
\- Sherlock Holmes. Vou voltar ao meu trabalho. - disse, fechando a porta atrás de si. No que será que ele deve estar trabalhando?


	2. Recaída

_Narração por Sherlock Holmes_

Não entedia porque Watson trocara a aventura das ruas, dos crimes, da vida em risco para ficar casado com uma mulher...Uma mulher, e ir dar consultas sobre resfriado. Acho que meu amigo não é mais o que era, não o reconheço. Apesar de que...Apesar de que ele sempre gostou dessa vida dupla, aventuras e um pouco de comodismo, mas deixar toda a aventura pelo comodismo? Não, não, isso não deverá durar, apesar de que durou, não é?:

\- Booooom diiiiiiiiia, Sheeeerlock, bom dia. - Sra. Hudson tinha acabado de entrar. - Como vai você, querido?

\- Ótimo. - disse com um olhar perdido no vitrô, e as mãos uma sobre a outra, curvadas como quando meditava sobre algo.

\- Onde está Watson, Sherlock? - disse ela arrumando alguma coisa - Nunca mais o vi. Ah, ele se casou, não é? Com uma moça bonita, charmosa. Ah, que pena, nunca mais vê-los juntos. Eu preferiria vocês. - disse ela segura. - Vocês juntos eram tão fofos, uma paixão tão ativa. Eu e meu marido éramos assim na juventude. Tinha dias que brigávamos o dia todo, mas no final da noite íamos dormir juntinhos ouvindo uma novela no Rádio.

Sherlock virou os olhos rindo do monólogo da Sra. Hudson:

\- Você já viu a gente se beijando, transando, ou tendo um jantar romântico? Ou ao menos se abraçando?

\- Não, Sherlock. Mas eu gosto disso, de que vocês sejam discretos... - Eu coloquei a mão sobre o rosto, e comecei a rir baixinho. - Meu filho é assim, ele também tem um namorado, queria eu que todos os gays fossem como vocês são...

Desliguei das palavras dela, e voltei a pensar, até que um nome estranho surgiu em suas palavras:

\- Que Jim? - perguntei de supetão. Virando-me para ela. Ficando de bruços no sofá.  
  
\- Jim Mori...Mori, Morian, Moritaki. - não me lembro bem.  
  
\- Moriarty? - disse eu, um pouco espantado. Me endireitando no sofá.  
  
\- ISSO! - disse ela, socando o tambor de roupa limpa. - Esse mesmo, como eu pudi esquecer. Rapaz tão gentil... - e voltou aos seus afazeres.  
  
\- O que ele quer? - disse em voz alta, me esquecendo da Sra.  
  
\- Ele disse que gostaria de vê-lo. De que estava com saudades. E perguntou algo sobre o japonês que morreu em Derbyshire. Eu acho que foi Não tenho certeza, minha memória não é como era antes. Antes eu lembrava de muitas coisas, eu era a melhor...

Me desliguei novamente da Sra.

Algumas horas depois, estava eu sentando em minha poltrona, com um leve tique de ansiedade na perna.

Olhei para o relógio, Moriarty estava atrasado, acho que gostava de ser diferente, mesmo que eu achasse que ele não conseguisse ser de outro jeito:

\- Olá, Sherlock! - disse ele, aparecendo na janela. Eu ri, vendo que ele também tinha seus métodos de surpreender, apesar de que eu tinha um pouco em mente essa entrada, tanto que deixei a janela aberta.

\- Como vai, Moriarty? - falei formal. Nosso último encontro não tinha sido dos mais divertidos, quer dizer, foi excitante, o medo, a morte, a vida, a dor. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não tema pela minha vida. Levantei a sobrancelha e o olhei inquisitivamente.  
  
\- Estou de férias, não estou aqui a negócios. - disse ele, saindo da moldura da janela, levantando os braços em sinal de paz, contudo, com o mesmo sorriso maníaco de sempre.  
  
\- E como eu posso confiar em você? - disse ainda com a sobrancelha arqueada.  
  
\- Você não confia. - ele deu uma risada.  
  
\- Ah, e você quer tensão total?  
  
\- Não. - disse ele, parecendo um gato fanho. Jogando a mão para frente. - Eu quero conversar, me divertir em paz. Só isso, depois se quiser, voltamos a nos engalfinhar. - disse rindo, se sentando na cama de Watson, que era dele.  
  
\- Essa cama era dele, não é? - disse ele, sorrindo, passando as mãos no tecido da cama.  
  
Respondi com um Yes rápido:  
  
\- Que confortável. - ele se deitou, espalhando o corpo por toda ela, balançando os braços e pernas sobre ela.  
  
\- Você veio aqui experimentar a cama? - disse com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

\- Quem sabe? - disse ele, se levantando, e ficando muito próximo a mim. E lembrei-me de uma coisa.  
  
\- Então, aquele papel, no laboratório... - disse eu, um pouco arrepiado por senti-lo respirar sobre a minha nuca. - Era um pouco verdade? -perguntei, virando-me para ele, com as mãos no bolso, e um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.  
  
\- Sempre temos um pouco de nós em nossas interpretações. - sussurrou.  
  
Eu o encarava, e ele me encarava, não nos intimidamos com o olhar profundo e estático que mantínhamos um no outro, mas algo nos despertou... a campainha:  
  
\- Você está esperando alguém?  
  
\- Acho que sim, não? - sorri, e corri pelas escadas, ouvindo Jim me seguir.   
  
Olhei pelo buraquinho da porta e vi John, sorri, mas fiquei um pouco aturdido:  
  
\- Quem é? John Watson?


End file.
